1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to air-filled packing materials and the like and, more particularly, to a method apparatus for pre-tearing strings of such materials so they can be more readily separated into desired lengths for use.
2. Related Art
In recent years, air-filled packing materials have come into wide use as a cushioning material or void filler in shipping cartons and the like.
One of the advantages of such materials is that they can be made from a preconfigured film material which is shipped and stored in a relatively compact form, typically on rolls or folded in boxes, and not inflated until it is at or near the point of use.
The inflated film material is usually discharged from the machine which inflates it in the form of a continuous string of cushions with lines of perforations between the cushions so that the material can be torn into desired lengths.
One problem with such materials is that, notwithstanding the perforations, it is sometimes difficult to tear the cushions apart as they are spewing out of the machine.